Blast Wings
Appearance they have oval scales going down their back to their tail they have a sharp spike on the end of their tail. they have two big curved horns on their head and another curved horn on their snout. they are usually really tall and thick but their not huge. their wings are a little smaller than sky wings. their horns are blackish orange and their legs are orange then fade into a peach color further down their i wings are white and their Talons are white two. Abilities they get their names because they have this unique ability to shoot blasts out of their mouth and choose when they explode. they can teleport through their own blast. royalty is able to shoot bigger explosives they are really fast but not as fast as sky wings. territory they live in plain fields where they can see everything that is happening around them. they are stronger than other tribes so they have no problems killing any trespassers. they live between jade mountain and claws of cloud mountain. Dragonets and eggs baby blast wings are born without horns and the spike on their tale. they grow when their about 3 years old. eggs are laid in groups of 3 in ponds to keep them from overheating because eggs are really hot when laid. Royalty Queen - Dynamite - has sand colored under scales and gold scales on her back and tail. King - Nuke - has orange sunset under scales and red blood scales on his back and tail Princess - their is no princess Prince - Tnt - has red scales all over history the first queen was Queen Bomb she ruled the rain forest kingdom but then rain wings appeared and at the time they were not lazy and stupid so they managed to kick them all out of the kingdom. Queen Bomb was outraged and started to blow up the trees but the queen of the rain wings shot venom at her and killed Queen Bomb. her daughter Nuclear became queen and she did not even bother with rain wings she just focused on her tribe and built her kingdom in plain area with no dragons. she was killed by her daughter Firework and she was then crowned queen. she then was poisoned by her own brother Cluster her daughter dynamite did not know but she still had to take throne. queen dynamite later found out that rain wings were lazy and stupid so she thought this was time to take revenge on them but queen glory was not dumb or lazy and shot venom on two of her left leg talons dynamite gave up knowing she could not beat glory but she had plans for the rest of them. Society they have the normal system the queen is killed and the daughter takes the throne the queen produces 2 egg in her life time. so if there is two boys they get with a girl and that girl becomes queen and the bloodline of royals still carries on. the queen has her royal adviser and her commander as well. diet the eat flowers and grass and big herbivores they cook the dead animals and eat them. they can eat any meat but they prefer healthier meat. ''Animus '' they have only had 1 animus dragon but he was lazy and he used his magic to get food and get rid of blast wings who annoy him. but he got to ambitious and tried to kill they queen but was impaled with a spear while trying and nobody knew his name because he did not tell anyone and he killed his parents. Category:Fanmade Tribes